This invention relates to an improved device for supporting a plastic refuse bag with the open end thereof maintained in an open orientation. The device consists of a substantially continuous bag-supporting member which holds the bag in open position, and a substantially coextensive clamping frame which engages the bag support member, frictionally grasping the circumference of the bag therebetween. A flat scoop integral with the clamping frame permits use of the bag holder to scoop or shovel material directly into the bag. A handle located at the rear of the bag holder enables a user to manipulate the holder by hand, and also serves as a wall or cart mounting means. A removable lid for the bag holder is also provided.
Numerous different devices for retaining a disposable plastic refuse bag in an open position are well known. Over 60 years ago, Oldham, U.S. Pat. No. 1,266,522, disclosed a street cleaning utensil havine a Y-shaped bag support carrying a plurality of hooks for bag attachment. Apparatus having a very similar appearance to the Oldham device, but showing different mechanisms for clamping the bag to the frame, is disclosed in Anderson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,754,785.
A bag holder having a simple rectangular frame which frictionally retains the open bag mouth, and having a hinged lid, is shown in Levy, U.S. Pat. No. 3,149,809. The bag is frictionally retained on the frame by proper dimensioning of the frame such that when the bag is threaded through the inside of the frame and over the upper rim thereof, a tight frictional fit is obtained. In addition, refuse bag holders having hinge-mounted clamping frames to secure the bag in place are disclosed in Ballenger, U.S. Pat. No. 3,679,160, and McSwain, U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,261. In the Ballenger patent, a support frame is pivotally mounted on a stake, and is used to hold the bag by wrapping the edges of the bag opening around the support frame. The hinged cover is apparently not used as a frictional clamping device. The McSwain patent shows a bag support apparatus having a support ring, and separately hinged clamping frame and lid. The support ring and clamping frame are designed with cross-sections providing two frictional engaging points on opposite sides of the support ring for frictionally retaining the bag when the ring and frame are engaged.
It is an object of the invention to provide a refuse bag-support device which is very easy and inexpensive to manufacture, yet which has multiple uses and capabilities. It is a further object of the invention to provide a refuse bag holder which is quickly and easily assembled and disassembled, and which will not tear or otherwise damage a plastic refuse bag while in use. It is yet a further object of the invention to provide a refuse bag holder which may be hand held or wall or cart mounted, and which has an integral flat scoop which may be used to guide materials such as leaves into the bag. These and other objects of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the invention.